Beautifully unfinished
by PumpkinSpy
Summary: Tu m'aimes ! Tu appelles ça de l'amour ? Si c'est ça, ta définition de l'amour, je ne veux plus être une personne que tu aimes !
1. Happy End

**Bon bon je vous présente un petit OVNI, à la base c'était le drabble numéro 25 de Scènes de Ménages. A la base, entre temps, il y a eu un débat animé à grands renforts d'émoticônes et de paroles passionnées avec Bruniblondi ^^**

 *** Beautifully Unfinished d'Ella Henderson, allez l'écouter, elle est magnifique !**

 **Bêta-reader : Bruniblondi.**

 **Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

 ***Edit* Une version alternative à cet os arrive bientôt ^^***

* * *

 **Beautifully unfinished.***

Derek faisait une connerie. C'était évident. Une belle connerie. Il aurait dû stopper tout cela avant que ça commence.

Oui mais voilà, il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. C'était trop bon.

Intense, brutal, bestial.

Ce n'était plus l'homme au contrôle mais le loup. Son alter ego animal l'avait désiré avec une telle violence que Derek n'avait pas eu la force de résister.

Bien sûr Stiles était toujours présent dans son esprit. C'était Stiles, l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis sept ans, l'homme qui était devenu son amant depuis trois ans. Mais Stiles était humain, il en était même fier et c'était le problème.

Derek aimait Stiles, c'était même le seul homme qu'il aimerait de sa vie. Le loup avait toujours préféré les femmes. Mais avec Stiles, c'était différent, ça avait toujours été différent avec lui. Dès leur rencontre, ils avaient eu un lien à part. Ils arrivaient à se comprendre sans se parler, ils pouvaient finir les phrases de l'autre sans que cela soit bizarre. Ils avaient toujours eu cette fâcheuse manie à prendre soin de l'autre sans en avoir l'air.

Mais Stiles était humain et il le resterait, il ne voulait pas devenir un loup. Mais Derek lui était un loup justement.

Et malgré les films à l'eau de rose et les romans d'amour, un humain et une créature surnaturelle ne pouvaient pas être ensemble jusqu'à être de vieilles personnes. Non, il arrivait un jour où l'instinct animal prenait le dessus. Il arrivait un jour où se reproduire passait au-delà de tout.

Et c'était précisément ce qui venait de lui arriver. Cette louve était parfaite, son loup l'avait ressenti et désiré. Derek avait vainement tenté de repousser son envie de s'accoupler. Vainement... Parce qu'avec cette louve, il pouvait se permettre d'être lui. Bestial et violent. Elle était une créature surnaturelle comme lui, il n'avait pas besoin de retenir sa force par peur de la blesser.

Derek adorait faire l'amour à Stiles, cela le laissait toujours sur un petit nuage mais là... Là, il baisait et putain c'était bon, tellement bon.

La louve le griffa dans le dos, avec force, perçant sa peau et cela suffit à Derek pour le faire basculer et s'écrouler sur la femme, dont il parvenait à peine à se rappeler du nom, content d'avoir joui mais absolument pas repu.

Avec force, Derek se retira pour la plaquer contre un mur et s'emparer d'elle avec brusquerie. Ses instincts et ses envies partaient en couilles, une fois n'était pas suffisant. Absolument pas suffisant et s'il en croyait le rire de sa partenaire, elle était du même avis que lui.

(-)

Derek puait. Il le savait, il ne fallait même pas avoir les sens développés d'un lycan pour le sentir, il puait le sexe et la débauche. Stiles n'était pas encore rentré mais l'humain n'aurait besoin que de quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose. Après tout, son compagnon connaissait suffisamment son expression post-coït, ils faisaient plus que l'amour sans que cela ne tombe dans une routine. Mais surtout, aux prémices de leur relation, ils avaient suffisamment eu des journées de débauche torride pour que Stiles sache ce que Derek avait fait.

Quand la porte du loft finit par s'ouvrir, Derek était toujours debout devant la fenêtre. Il avait vu Stiles arriver, se garer, sortir de sa jeep, tâtonner ses poches dans un réflexe puis claquer sa portière. Il l'avait vu s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble le laissant fébrile.

Stiles réagirait mal mais comprendrait-il seulement ce que Derek tenterait de lui expliquer ? Le laisserait il seulement faire ?

_ Hey, salua Stiles en refermant la porte. Tu es rentré tôt aujourd'hui, enchaîna l'humain en se dirigeant vers sa direction.

Derek inspira profondément avant de se tourner pour faire face à son compagnon. Derek vit parfaitement quand Stiles fronça du nez avant de se stopper au milieu du salon. Le cœur de l'humain s'emballa.

_ J'ai couché avec une femme, annonça Derek pendant qu'il en avait encore le courage.

Stiles inspira profondément, sous le coup de la surprise, incertain quant à ce qui convenait de faire. Respirer profondément pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer ou à hurler. Il ne savait pas encore quel sentiment l'emportait : son cœur brisé ou sa colère.

Incompréhension, voilà ce que Stiles ressentait, de l'incompréhension. Comment Derek avait-il pu lui faire cela ?

Le loup n'avait même pas pris la peine de se doucher, comme s'il souhaitait que Stiles le prenne la main dans le sac. Comment l'homme qu'il aimait, celui qu'il avait quitté ce matin, avait-il pu le trahir ainsi et afficher ensuite la preuve de son délit ?

_ Stiles, tenta Derek en faisant quelques pas.

L'humain le foudroya du regard avant de le stopper en levant une main. Derek s'immobilisa, soudain honteux de ce qu'il avait fait. Durant le trajet de retour, Derek avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour repousser sa culpabilité, préférant rester dans l'état pour que Stiles le découvre ainsi. Mais le regard que l'humain lui lançait était dur à supporter.

_ La dernière chose que tu m'aies dite ce matin, avant de partir, était que tu m'aimais, souffla Stiles d'une voix rauque. Et la première chose que tu me dis quand je rentre c'est que tu m'as trompé ?

_ C'était la première fois, se justifia Derek en fermant les yeux, l'écœurement de Stiles l'enveloppait avec force.

_ La première fois ?! Cria Stiles. C'est déjà une fois de trop Derek !

_ Il n'y avait pas de sentiments…

_ Merci Derek, cingla l'humain. J'avais bien compris que tu n'avais fait que la baiser.

_ Non ! Grogna Derek. Je veux dire oui mais c'était de l'instinct, bestial, rien de plus.

_ Donc t'es en train de me dire que je ne te suffis plus ? Ni à ton loup apparemment.

_ Stiles… Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

_ Non… Souffla Stiles, les yeux brillants de larmes. Non… Sors d'ici et quand… Et quand tu rentreras ce soir, j'aurai déménagé. Si tu ne voulais pas qu'on vive ensemble, il te suffisait de le dire, j'aurais compris. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me briser le cœur ! Hurla finalement l'humain en laissant ses larmes couler.

_ Stiles…, chuchota Derek, les yeux brillants à son tour. Tu sais que…je t'aime.

Les sanglots de Stiles lui déchiraient le cœur et Derek commençait à profondément se détester. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas combattu plus férocement son loup ? Pourquoi n'avait-il été plus fort ?

_ Tu m'aimes ! S'écria l'humain avec colère. Tu appelles ça de l'amour ? Si c'est ça, ta définition de l'amour, je ne veux plus être une personne que tu aimes ! Tu es un connard Derek !

Derek ferma les yeux sous la force des mots de l'humain. Stiles ne voulait pas écouter ses explications, il était blessé. Derek aurait encore préféré recevoir un coup plutôt qu'entendre les mots de son compagnon. Derek l'aimait, désespérément, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas quand on était un loup-garou.

Derek combla la distance entre eux, se saisissant des épaules de l'humain le faisant sursauter puis hurler. Cela suffit à sortir Stiles de son profond sommeil. Haletant bruyamment, le jeune homme tenta de reprendre sa respiration alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_ Stiles, marmonna Derek d'une voix ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le loup en posant sa main sur la nuque de l'humain, le visage encore dans l'oreiller.

Stiles tourna la tête dans sa direction, son cauchemar encore en tête, ne sachant pas encore réellement où il se trouvait. Pourtant, c'était bien leur chambre à coucher qu'il avait devant les yeux, c'était bien Derek couché à ses côtés alors… Alors tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Un putain de rêve merdique ?

_ Toi ! Souffla l'humain en le frappant. Si jamais, tu oses me tromper un jour, je hacherai menues tes couilles et ferait une descente de lit avec ta peau ! Non mais oh me tromper moi !

Derek grogna avant de tirer sur le bras de Stiles, le forçant à se rallonger à ses côtés.

_ Ferme-là, souffla Derek. Et dors, imbécile.

 **FIN.**

 _Et vous pouvez totalement remercier ma bêta pour ce happy-end parce que moi à la base je n'en voulais pas ^^_

 _Pour le drama faudra cliquer sur le chapitre suivant :)_


	2. Sad End

Vous l'avez réclamé, la voici donc, la toute première fin imaginée, celle qui n'est ni drôle ni joyeuse. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bêta-reader : Bruniblondi, on la remercie bien fort.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

 **Beautifully unfinished.**

 **Version drama.**

Derek faisait une connerie. C'était évident. Une belle connerie. Il aurait dû stopper tout cela avant que ça commence.

Oui mais voilà, il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. C'était trop bon.

Intense, brutal, bestial.

Ce n'était plus l'homme au contrôle mais le loup. Son alter ego animal l'avait désiré avec une telle violence que Derek n'avait pas eu la force de résister.

Bien sûr Stiles était toujours présent dans son esprit. C'était Stiles, l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis sept ans, l'homme qui était devenu son amant depuis trois ans. Mais Stiles était humain, il en était même fier et c'était le problème.

Derek aimait Stiles, c'était même le seul homme qu'il aimerait de sa vie. Le loup avait toujours préféré les femmes. Mais avec Stiles, c'était différent, ça avait toujours été différent avec lui. Dès leur rencontre, ils avaient eu un lien à part. Ils arrivaient à se comprendre sans se parler, ils pouvaient finir les phrases de l'autre sans que cela soit bizarre. Ils avaient toujours eu cette fâcheuse manie à prendre soin de l'autre sans en avoir l'air.

Mais Stiles était humain et il le resterait, il ne voulait pas devenir un loup. Mais Derek lui était un loup justement.

Et malgré les films à l'eau de rose et les romans d'amour, un humain et une créature surnaturelle ne pouvaient pas être ensemble jusqu'à être de vieilles personnes. Non, il arrivait un jour où l'instinct animal prenait le dessus. Il arrivait un jour où se reproduire passait au-delà de tout.

Et c'était précisément ce qui venait de lui arriver. Cette louve était parfaite, son loup l'avait ressenti et désiré. Derek avait vainement tenté de repousser son envie de s'accoupler. Vainement... Parce qu'avec cette louve, il pouvait se permettre d'être lui. Bestial et violent. Elle était une créature surnaturelle comme lui, il n'avait pas besoin de retenir sa force par peur de la blesser.

Derek adorait faire l'amour à Stiles, cela le laissait toujours sur un petit nuage mais là... Là, il baisait et putain c'était bon, tellement bon.

La louve le griffa dans le dos, avec force, perçant sa peau et cela suffit à Derek pour le faire basculer et s'écrouler sur la femme, dont il parvenait à peine à se rappeler du nom, content d'avoir joui mais absolument pas repu.

Avec force, Derek se retira pour la plaquer contre un mur et s'emparer d'elle avec brusquerie. Ses instincts et ses envies partaient en couilles, une fois n'était pas suffisant. Absolument pas suffisant et s'il en croyait le rire de sa partenaire, elle était du même avis que lui.

(-)

Derek puait. Il le savait, il ne fallait même pas avoir les sens développés d'un lycan pour le sentir, il puait le sexe et la débauche. Stiles n'était pas encore rentré mais l'humain n'aurait besoin que de quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose. Après tout, son compagnon connaissait suffisamment son expression post-coït, ils faisaient plus que l'amour sans que cela ne tombe dans une routine. Mais surtout, aux prémices de leur relation, ils avaient suffisamment eu des journées de débauche torride pour que Stiles sache ce que Derek avait fait.

Quand la porte du loft finit par s'ouvrir, Derek était toujours debout devant la fenêtre. Il avait vu Stiles arriver, se garer, sortir de sa jeep, tâtonner ses poches dans un réflexe puis claquer sa portière. Il l'avait vu s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble le laissant fébrile.

Stiles réagirait mal mais comprendrait-il seulement ce que Derek tenterait de lui expliquer ? Le laisserait il seulement faire ?

_ Hey, salua Stiles en refermant la porte. Tu es rentré tôt aujourd'hui, enchaîna l'humain en se dirigeant vers sa direction.

Derek inspira profondément avant de se tourner pour faire face à son compagnon. Derek vit parfaitement quand Stiles fronça du nez avant de se stopper au milieu du salon. Le cœur de l'humain s'emballa.

_ J'ai couché avec une femme, annonça Derek pendant qu'il en avait encore le courage.

Stiles inspira profondément, sous le coup de la surprise, incertain quant à ce qui convenait de faire. Respirer profondément pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer ou à hurler. Il ne savait pas encore quel sentiment l'emportait : son cœur brisé ou sa colère.

Incompréhension, voilà ce que Stiles ressentait, de l'incompréhension. Comment Derek avait-il pu lui faire cela ?

Le loup n'avait même pas pris la peine de se doucher, comme s'il souhaitait que Stiles le prenne la main dans le sac. Comment l'homme qu'il aimait, celui qu'il avait quitté ce matin, avait-il pu le trahir ainsi et afficher ensuite la preuve de son délit ?

_ Stiles, tenta Derek en faisant quelques pas.

L'humain le foudroya du regard avant de le stopper en levant une main. Derek s'immobilisa, soudain honteux de ce qu'il avait fait. Durant le trajet de retour, Derek avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour repousser sa culpabilité, préférant rester dans l'état pour que Stiles le découvre ainsi. Mais le regard que l'humain lui lançait était dur à supporter.

_ La dernière chose que tu m'aies dite ce matin, avant de partir, était que tu m'aimais, souffla Stiles d'une voix rauque. Et la première chose que tu me dis quand je rentre c'est que tu m'as trompé ?

_ C'était la première fois, se justifia Derek en fermant les yeux, l'écœurement de Stiles l'enveloppait avec force.

_ La première fois ?! Cria Stiles. C'est déjà une fois de trop Derek !

_ Il n'y avait pas de sentiments…

_ Merci Derek, cingla l'humain. J'avais bien compris que tu n'avais fait que la baiser.

_ Non ! Grogna Derek. Je veux dire oui mais c'était de l'instinct, bestial, rien de plus.

_ Donc t'es en train de me dire que je ne te suffis plus ? Ni à ton loup apparemment.

_ Stiles… Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

_ Non… Souffla Stiles, les yeux brillants de larmes. Non… Sors d'ici et quand… Et quand tu rentreras ce soir, j'aurai déménagé. Si tu ne voulais pas qu'on vive ensemble, il te suffisait de le dire, j'aurais compris. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me briser le cœur ! Hurla finalement l'humain en laissant ses larmes couler.

_ Stiles…, chuchota Derek, les yeux brillants à son tour. Tu sais que…je t'aime.

Les sanglots de Stiles lui déchiraient le cœur et Derek commençait à profondément se détester. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas combattu plus férocement son loup ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été plus fort ?

_ Tu m'aimes ! S'écria l'humain avec colère. Tu appelles ça de l'amour ? Si c'est ça ta définition de l'amour, je ne veux plus être une personne que tu aimes ! Tu es un connard Derek !

Derek ferma les yeux sous la force des mots de l'humain. Derek aurait encore préféré recevoir un coup plutôt qu'entendre les mots de son compagnon. Derek l'aimait, désespérément, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas quand on était un loup-garou.

_ Dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Dis-le-moi ! Exigea Stiles avec colère.

Derek se passa les mains dans les cheveux, les serrant avec force, tentant de combattre férocement ses émotions lupines. C'était la première fois qu'il était autant déchiré entre son côté humain et son loup. Derek avait laissé son loup prendre le contrôle et cela n'avait eu que pour conséquence de le détruire et de détruire Stiles.

_ Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer.

_ Je te conseille de trouver vite si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse bouffer mon poing !

_ C'est l'instinct de reproduction, souffla Derek. Quand on atteint un certain âge, le besoin de se reproduire prévaut sur tout. C'est presque vital. Trouver la louve qui donnera naissance à la descendance, c'est… Je ne sais pas comment te le faire comprendre avec des mots. Ça m'est tombé dessus ce matin et… Je ne me suis pas suffisamment battu pour y résister. Je savais que c'était mal ce que je faisais, mais dans le même temps, ça ne l'était pas. Les humains et les créatures surnaturelles ne passent jamais leurs vies ensembles.

_ Alors pourquoi tu t'es mis avec moi ? Demanda Stiles, la gorge nouée.

_ Parce que je ne voulais pas y croire, avoua Derek. Je ne voulais pas croire à cette règle parce que je t'aime Stiles, je t'aime… Et je suis désolé, murmura Derek alors que ses larmes se mettaient à couler. Je suis tellement désolé Stiles… A cet instant, je me déteste, je déteste être un loup-garou, parce que c'est ce qui nous sépare.

_ Derek… Hoqueta Stiles. Si… Si vraiment tu m'aimes alors rends-moi ma liberté… Je t'en prie Derek, souffla Stiles entre deux sanglots. Dis-moi de te quitter, laisse-moi partir…

Derek inspira profondément avant de poser sa main sur la joue de l'humain, savourant pour la dernière fois la douceur de la peau de Stiles, s'imprégnant une dernière fois de son odeur. Et Derek l'aimait, il l'aimait ! Même si accéder à la requête de l'humain allait probablement le tuer ou le rendre fou.

_ Tu… Tu es libre… Pleura Derek avant de quitter le salon laissant son ex-compagnon seul.

Stiles resta de longues minutes, immobile dans le salon, silencieux et amorphe alors que les dernières minutes prenaient doucement sens dans son esprit. Derek l'aimait et Derek le laissait partir, et à cet instant, Stiles l'aimait autant qu'il le haïssait.

Tout ce gâchis parce qu'il n'était qu'un humain, un simple humain… Si seulement, il avait accepté de faire partie de la meute, en étant autre chose que l'humain, en acceptant de devenir le bêta de Scott. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulu, Stiles n'avait jamais désiré être un loup-garou. Son humanité était sa fierté.

C'est le cœur en miettes que Stiles rassembla ses affaires dans les sacs de voyage de son emménagement. Deux jours, cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient officiellement emménagés ensemble. Presque une autre vie compte tenu des événements.

Stiles s'autorisa un dernier regard pour ce loft qui avait accueilli ses joies, ses rires, ses pleurs et surtout son amour pour Derek. Ce loft avait été son refuge depuis tellement d'années, qu'il l'avait appelé 'maison' avant même d'être en couple avec le loup et maintenant, il le quittait. Définitivement.

La porte en métal se referma à travers ses larmes. C'est le cœur en miettes que Stiles retira la clef de la serrure pour la laisser sous le paillasson Batman qu'il avait tenu à acheter.

 **FIN.**


End file.
